


A secret of ice and fire

by Mya Blackwood (PurplePrism)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, R Plus L Equals J, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePrism/pseuds/Mya%20Blackwood
Summary: After the war against the army of the dead, Jon decides to reveal the truth about his parentage to his sisters, despite Daenerys begging him not to.Because we never got to see on screen what happened when Jon revealed his secret to the Stark sisters, I decided to write about it. I modified the scene a little bit, because I think that Jon should be the one telling them. I hope you like it!





	A secret of ice and fire

“We are family, the four of us. The last of the Starks.” Upon hearing Arya´s words, a chill ran down Jon´s spine. He knew he had to tell them. “I’m not a Stark.” Sansa was the first to come closer to him. With a gentle hand laying on his shoulder, she spoke with a sincere voice. “You are. Just as much Ned’s Stark child as any of us.” He looked into her deep blue eyes for a second. He knew that wasn’t true. Jon moved away and looked down. “You are my brother. Not my half-brother or my bastard brother. My brother.” It was Arya that came closer this time, to hold his hand. Her words made him remember peaceful moments of their childhood, which were all long gone. With doubt in his eyes, he looked at Bran. “It’s your choice.” Both the girls turned their looks to Bran, confused. Jon breathe in the freezing northern air and exhaled audibly, gathering the courage he needed. “I need to tell you something. But you have to swear you’ll never tell another soul.” The sisters looked at each other, and their hearts skipped a beat. They both swore to Jon. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. “My mother is Lyanna Stark. I’ve never been your brother.”  
“But… Then… Why would our father lie about it?” Arya quickly questioned, confused.  
“I’m the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. And…” Jon hesitated. “Rhaegar and Lyanna were secretly married” Sansa’s eyes widened in shock and concern. “Jon… That means that… that you have a better claim to the throne than your queen. Who else knows about it?”  
“I don’t want the throne, Sansa. And I never will... Sam knows. Also… Daenerys.” Before Sansa could speak again, Arya voiced her confused thoughts. “Then you are… our cousin? Not my brother? It was all a lie? Our father lied for all of these years?”  
“Robert would kill Jon if he ever suspected it. Lyanna made him promise to keep this secret. I saw in a vision. She died shortly after giving birth, but she already loved Jon more than anything” After Bran spoke, a light snowfall began. Only silence could be heard.  
“You will always be my brother, no matter what… Thank you for telling me the truth” Arya tightly hugged Jon before leaving the godswood with Bran. She needed time to reflect on what she just herd.  
Jon was about to leave too when he looked at Sansa. He noticed first the tiny snowflakes falling in her bright auburn hair. Then he saw the tears.  
“My mother died thinking that you were our father’s bastard son… She died bitterly hating you and thinking that the honorable Nedd Stark had betrayed her…” Sansa said, cleaning the tears from her eyes, feeling sorry for what her mother went through and missing her deeply. “She also made your life a lot harder whenever she could…” Sansa said with a nervous and sad smile “I was terrible to you because of that. Jon, I’m sorry...” Jon was surprised to hear about Catelyn. It all happened so long ago. It almost felt like a different life. In fact, it was, because Jon had been murdered and brought back. He was not the same as before, and he knew that.  
“Sansa… None of that matters anymore. Everything that happened brought us to where we are, and only because of that we were able to defeat the Night King and the army of the dead. Bran and Sam discovered the truth and told me. I felt that you and Arya deserved to know. But I don’t want the iron throne and I hope that you understand that this secret… It can never be revealed to anyone else. The consequences…”  
“I understand” Sansa grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. “But Jon, please, don’t forget. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. You were raised with us. You have Lyanna’s blood. You are as much of a Stark as any of us. And we are the last of the Starks. You must be careful now, especially because you are traveling South. Alone. With your queen. We don’t trust her”  
With cold words, Sansa also left. Jon was alone now in the godswood, wondering about the future. The queen, the war, the throne. And his family. Staring at the sky, he could hear a distant wolf howling. That sound abruptly got subdued by a dragon scream much closer. Then, an unnerving silence fell over the woods. The light snowfall developed into a snowstorm and Jon wished for a second that he could disappear in the white snows.


End file.
